cheftownfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrot
Carrot is a raw ingredient in Chef Town that can be harvested from carrot seedlings. It is used directly in 20 recipes and indirectly in 1 recipe. Sources Crafting Carrot is used in 1 crafting recipe. Ingredient Building # Needed Total Orange Penne Pasta Store 1 69 Recipes Recipe Station Level # Needed Crafted Into Dishes for Mastery Total Grand Total Autumn Chowder Autumn Oven Basic 1 26 26 170 Advanced 1 36 36 Expert 2 54 108 Beef Tacos Hot And Spicy Oven Basic 1 27 27 171 Advanced 1 36 36 Expert 2 54 108 Black Eyed Peas Stew New Year's Oven Basic 1 32 32 158 Advanced 1 38 38 Expert 2 44 88 Carrot Cake Cake Oven Basic 2 3 6 60 Advanced 3 6 18 Expert 3 12 36 Carrot-Apple Smoothie Drink Mixer Basic 2 7 14 98 Advanced 2 14 28 Expert 2 28 56 Chicken Noodle Soup Soup Stove Basic Carrot is not needed for Basic Chicken Noodle Soup. 28 Advanced Carrot is not needed for Advanced Chicken Noodle Soup. Expert 1 28 28 Chicken Pizza Pie Labor Day Party Oven Basic 1 27 27 117 Advanced 1 36 36 Expert 1 54 54 Chili Hot And Spicy Oven Basic Carrot is not needed for Basic Chili. 54 Advanced Carrot is not needed for Advanced Chili. Expert 1 54 54 Corned Beef St.Patrick's Oven Basic Carrot is not needed for Basic Corned Beef. 110 Advanced 1 22 22 Expert 2 44 88 Grated Carrot Salad Quick and Easy Oven Basic 2 26 52 230 Advanced 2 32 64 Expert 3 38 114 Irish Baked Beef St.Patrick's Oven Basic Carrot is not needed for Basic Irish Baked Beef. 130 Advanced 1 26 26 Expert 2 52 104 Irish Stew St.Patrick's Oven Basic 1 24 24 118 Advanced 1 30 30 Expert 2 32 64 Minestrone Soup Stove Basic 1 50 50 286 Advanced 2 56 112 Expert 2 62 124 Mirao Soup Columbus Day Oven Basic 1 34 34 160 Advanced 1 38 38 Expert 2 44 88 Potato Snowman Stew Winter Oven Basic 1 32 32 288 Advanced 2 44 88 Expert 3 56 168 Roast Turkey Thanksgiving Oven Basic 1 26 26 152 Advanced 1 38 38 Expert 2 44 88 Spider Soup Halloween Oven Basic 1 20 20 148 Advanced 2 26 52 Expert 2 38 76 Stuffed Eggs Easter Oven Basic 1 38 38 182 Advanced 1 44 44 Expert 2 50 100 Sweet Salad Pasta Salad Bar Basic 1 8 8 88 Advanced 1 16 16 Expert 2 32 64 Tuna Salad Pasta Salad Bar Basic 1 1x 15 15 69 Advanced 1 1x 24 24 Expert 1 1x 30 30 Winter Stew Winter Oven Basic 1 32 32 232 Advanced 2 44 88 Expert 2 56 112 Quests Carrot is used in two quests: *20/20 Vision! - Objective 3: Collect 10 Carrots *Teaching Lesson! - Objective 3: Collect Carrot 4 times Carrot is a reward from one quests: *Fruitful Harvest! - 2x Category:Ingredient Category:Raw Ingredient